


Fall From Grace

by Eula



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Hair, Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Boobjob, Cock Slut, Condoms, Creampie, Cum Inflation, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Full Nelson, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Lactation Kink, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Nipple Piercings, Omorashi, Orgy, Pregnant Sex, Prostitution, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Scent Kink, Smegma, Squirting, Tan Skin, Vaginal Sex, musk, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eula/pseuds/Eula
Summary: A day in the life of Pyra, who is now a shell of her former self who only craves to satisfy as many dicks as she can.Commissions Open At:https://twitter.com/EulaAO3
Relationships: Homura | Pyra/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Fall From Grace

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell by the tags, we've got some depraved stuff up ahead. Buckle in, folks. This has basically been my stream of consciousness for two weeks.
> 
> (Orgy, Body Hair, Smells, Futa, Degradation, Piss, etc. etc.)

The city of Torigoth was easily the most bustling locale on the Gormotti titan, especially since its annexation from Mor Ardain. Under their rule, Torigoth had an influx of people, both civilian and soldier, into the cozy city. And more people meant more commodities for said people. Homes, shops, and entire districts were constructed to ensure the comfort of everyone in the city. But it wasn't just people that carried over from one titan to another. A certain profession also made its way to the Gormotti people.

Before Mor Ardain, prostitution was heavily looked down upon by the Gormotti, who mostly honored traditional family values and the like. But now, having served as Mor Ardain's home away from home for the better part of 50 years, not only has Gormott officially legalized prostitution, there was also an entire red-light district in the shadier parts of Torigoth that housed the finest woman from both Mor Ardain and Gormott.

Everyone in town had their favorites when it came to the brothels, strip clubs, and dens of debauchery that lined the district. But when it came to the one that was far and away the most famous joint, everyone pointed to the Crimson Hearth, which was large and luxurious even when it came to Mor Ardainian standards. When pressed even further as to why this particular brothel was so famous, they'd tell you the details of the very special promotion the Hearth ran every Saturday night. Only top bidders could hope to pay their way in on that night to experience one of the most famous women in the history of Alrest.

"AHHHH!!! FUCK YES!!! SHOVE THAT THICK, DIRTY COCK INTO MY CUNT! GET ME FUCKING PREGNANT WITH THAT THING~!!!"

Pyra, the Aegis blade, has gone through a lot in the past year. A mission was botched, Nia, Dromarch, and Tora got killed, and Rex fell into a massive depressive slump. Pyra, ever the good friend, eventually turned to prostitution in the city to pay for Rex's lodging and food, promising herself she didn't enjoy it and only did it for him. But after about a year of selling her body later and Pyra looked and acted like a completely different person.

To start with the obvious, the copious amounts of sex Pyra's indulged herself in has done wonders for her proportions. Her already massive tits were now ludicrously huge milk tanks, each comparable to a watermelon in both size and weight. Her nipples were fat, sensitive buds with similarly large areola to border them. Each nipple constantly leaked milk due to her recent approval of getting knocked up by the patrons. People who've had a taste of the Aegis's tit milk swear by it, claiming that it had a taste akin to honey and fruit that was too good to exist. Her butt, which used to be at least a tiny bit respectable in public, was now a sheer shelf of thicc ass meat that wobbled and shook with each movement she made. Wide hips and juicy thighs complimented her ass perfectly. To accent her fat assets, her skin had tanned nicely to a rich caramel that made every part of her body look delectable. Her body shone with an alluring shine that made even the most prudent person feel a twinge in their pants. While the hair on her head hasn't changed much, the hair on her body was an entirely different story. She hasn't had the time to shave her armpits or her crotch, what with all of the nonstop fucking she was doing recently. So both areas were unkempt jungles of curly crimson hair, each one trapping in the delicious stench of hardcore fucking. She sometimes made herself and others horny just from catching a smell of her own noxious body odor, not that any of the parties involved would complain. Her pussy hair surrounded her divine Aegis pussy, which was miraculously still as tight and fuckable as the day she lost her virginity due to her powers as the Aegis. Her perfect pussy lips drooled with clear fem cum 24/7, desperately wanting to have something, anything fill it at a moment's notice. Her pubic hair trailed down farther, ringing her asshole. It was just as tight and malleable as her pussy was, even after the months of taking stranger's cocks. And to tie up her new, sultry body was her large midsection, which was 4 months pregnant with some random Gormotti's kid who was lucky enough to be the first one to creampie her after she raised her ban on getting her womb filled.

None of this takes into account her "uniform," or rather her lack of a uniform. Pyra can't remember the last time she had properly worn clothing. All it did for her was get in the way of taking cocks, which was on top of her priority list currently. She'd wear the occasional costume for patrons looking to fuck a slutty bunny girl or have the Aegis be a sexy maid for them, but other than that her body was completely on display. In terms of accessories, she had a lot more going for her. Her favorite items would have to be the strings of condoms she likes to keep tied around her. She loved the feeling of feeling the plastic baggies filled with spunk slap against her skin at all times. Right now she has a string belt with over 2 dozen multicolor condoms wrapped around her waist, each one recently filled to the brim after she made a customer blow their load in them. She also had two condoms attached to nipple piercings in each fat nub, both bringing her constant pleasure as the weight of the jizz in the wrappers tugged on her tits. She even had some dangling off of her earrings, letting the warm, used condoms slap against her face and remind her of her purpose in life. And to complete the look of a filthy slut, she wouldn't be caught dead without her prized nose hooks that clung over her face and pulled her nose up like a piggy. The strap crawled up the middle of her face and over her head to a tight leather collar around her neck, ensuring that the pressure on her nostrils was ever-present and always making her look like a cum pig waiting to be fucked. 

This is what the 2 dozen patrons of the Crimson Hearth saw when they first entered the velvet-lined fuck chamber that had become Pyra's new home. And after 4 hours of constant, brutal fucking, she looked even more like a sex-crazed maniac. Her body was drenched in every fluid possible; sweat, jizz, drool, and piss leaked off of her steaming body as she was taking it doggy style from a rich stud over a deep red couch.

"MMM! YOU REALLY KNOW HOW TO MAKE THE AEGIS'S PUSSY EXCITED! KEEP DIGGING INTO MY PUSSY RAW WITH YOUR FAT MEAT STICK! MAKE ME WISH I COULD GET PREGNANT AGAIN!!!" Pyra screamed, her pussy dangerously sensitive after the fuckfest she's endured for the past couple of hours. She mewled as she slammed her hips back into the stranger's cock, matching tempo with his thrust and trying to send his cock head all the way up to her womb. Her fat ass clapped and jiggled with each push, giving the guy quiet the show as his dick was swallowed up by Pyra's professional pussy lips.

Pyra was enjoying this guy's cock so much that she almost didn't see it when two more guys approached her from the front, both completely naked and presenting their cocks to her face, clear in their intent on what they wanted her to do. Pyra happily obliged, leaning in and setting to her task of jacking these two young men off.

"By the fucking Architect! If I knew humans could be hung like this, I would've fucked myself on as many cocks as I could years ago~! I'll make sure you two are nice and satisfied with Pyra's Signature Slut Suck~!!! **_💗_ **"

It was only when she grasped the guy on her right and went to wrap her lips around the left one's cock that her stretched piggy nose picked up a delicious scent. Her pussy clenched like a vice grip, causing the guy inside of her to groan at the increased stimulus that Pyra's divine pussy was giving him. 

"Heeeey~ So when's the last time you two hotties shaved or even washed those fat cocks of yours? And please be honest with me, I need to know...~" she pleaded, her eyes dripping with need.

The two guys smirked at each other, both of them having come prepared for this night since they had heard that she was a whore for this kind of thing.

"It's been two weeks since either of us have cleaned up our cocks. Is that a problem for you, slut?" one of them asked deviously, already knowing the answer.

Pyra's heart thumped even harder in her chest at this revelation, not even acknowledging his answer as she dove her face forward into the closest cock to her. Sure enough, as soon as her tongue hit his cock head, she tasted it. Dick cheese.

Her eyes rolled into her head as she came, squirting unbelievably hard at just the taste of his smegma. Both her thighs and the thighs of the guy fucking her were soaked with her quim as her mind swam with depravity. She quickly found herself again and got back to work, shoving her face even deeper on his cock and taking the other guy's dick in her hand, which to her immense pleasure also had a fine sheen of dick cheese and grime.

She pumped up and down his shaft before pulling back and focusing on his head, her tongue scooping up as much of the dirty dick cheese as she could. She cleaned his cock head as best as she could manage, lapping up his tip and making sure it was licked clean of the dirt and grime that had stained it for weeks. The disgusting taste of sweat and dick slop and grime destroyed her taste buds, ensuring that she would taste nothing but this rancid cock for days to come. She could help but worship his cock head, even after licking and swallowing all of his smegma, she still eagerly swirled her tongue around it, her slutty brain stuck on its one-track goal of getting more delicious dick cheese in her mouth.

"Come on, you whore," the guy whose cock was in her mouth said annoyed. "I paid for you to blow my entire cock, not just my tip. You still have a lot more cleaning to do!"

**_SLAM!_ **

As he said this, he grabbed her by the front end of her nose hook and pulled, yanking her by the straps connected to her piggy nose and reaming his cock straight down her throat. She gasped as she felt the fat thing fill her airways, the only thing she could inhale was his potent dick musk that shot straight into her nose and infected her whore brain with lust. Her throat bulged as she deepthroated it all the way down, feeling his greasy, unwashed balls slap against her chin and stain any skin it touched with its scent. Her nose was buried in his pubes, her piggy nostrils not able to do anything against the constant barrage of cock musk that was assaulting her senses and driving her crazy.

**_GLURK! GLURRK!_ **

She gagged and gasped around his prick for a bit after the sudden intrusion, but being the pro that she was, she recovered quickly. Just in time for the guy above her to pull her head back, dragging her lips back across his dirty cock before slamming back down, beginning the cycle of face fucking that they both fell in love with immediately.

"Holy shit! I heard the Aegis was a master cock sucker, but she's blowing me like I'm the last cock she'll ever have!" the man of the hour exclaimed.

Pyra couldn't help herself. As much as she loved cock, she adored dirty, sweaty, smelly, unwashed cock even more. As her face was dragged back and forth, she sealed her plump lips in a perfect seal around his dick and blew him desperately. Much like his cock head, his shaft was grimy and dirty with weeks of neglect, so she did her best to shovel all of his dick cheese into her mouth as she was roughly face fucked into his hairy crotch and nuts. She swirled her ruined tongue around the meat stick, getting cum drunk on the fumes filling her slutty nose and the tastes destroying her mouth and throat.

"Hey! I think the slut forgot about me! I paid for you too, so you better make me feel just as good as he is!" the other guy interjected, his hard cock still in her motionless hand.

He moved forward, taking his cock out of her hand and smacking it against her face, making the only thing she could see was his cock. She squealed with joy as she saw and smelled that his dick was just as dirty, if not even worse, than the cock in her mouth right now. Her face was already starting to get stained with his dick cheese as he rubbed it against her caramel skin. She moaned around the cock she was sucking as she felt her face get progressively dirtier and dirtier. His musky, dick cheese ridden cock pressed against her face before moving down to her cheeks and slapping against them, beating even more cock stench into her. By the end of his onslaught on her face, he had thoroughly grabbed her attention, her hand wrapped back around his cock and started jerking him off as her face was plastered with dick grease and pubes. Throughout all of this, Pyra barely even noticed that the guy behind her had finished inside of her, creamping her godly, quivering pussy with a huge load of cum that would've assured her pregnancy if she wasn't already down that road. While her brain didn't recognize this with her being too addicted to the filthy dicks in front of her, her body acknowledged it subconsciously as her pussy tightened around him mid climax, milking him for all the cum he could shoot into her.

Meanwhile, the guy face fucking her only got more and more aggressive as he wanted to finish inside of the Aegis too. The sound of his dirty nuts slapping against her chin and throat almost drowned out the deplorable sounds she was making as his cock invaded her throat pussy over and over again.

**_SHLORP! GLURRRK! SQUELCH! GLURRRRK~!_ **

The sounds she made were inevitable with such a big cock pounding into her throat so roughly. Once she was certain that she had cleaned his dick spotless, she honed in on trying to make the cock in her mouth feel like heaven. She vacuum sucked his cock, her face stretched into a lewd O as she slobbered and sucked and moaned. She used her throat to stimulate his cock each time it rammed into her. She could feel the thing swell with cum as it got closer and closer to releasing inside of her.

He felt it too, switching the pace to as fast as he could go, fucking her face so hard that her drool was splashing over his waist and her face. To her delight, she was easily taking the whole cock with each thrust, her face pressed into his unshaved bush of pubes. Each time she got close, her tongue desperately lashed out and tried to clean even there, successfully getting some dark pubes stuck to her lips and in her mouth. 

"Ah! I'm cumming!" the guy above her grunted. "Take it all, bitch! Don't waste a single drop!"

Pyra nodded eagerly, or at least as eagerly as she could with her face being manhandled over a cock. She reached that hand that wasn't still stroking the other guy off up to his nuts, which were pulsing and throbbing with a huge load of cum slop just for her. She massaged his dirty, sleazy nut sack, getting her hands dirty with unwashed nuts as she coaxed the orgasm out of him, all while her head still aggressively slammed back and forth over his shaft.

Pyra could feel the instant his dam broke with her copious amounts of experience. His cock throbbed, choking her on his dick even more than she already was before her guts were drenched with a torrent of hot, steamy ball batter. Her face was pressed firmly into his pelvis, her nose forced to sniff his musk, as he emptied his churning nuts into her slutty mouth. Like a good slut, she kept her promise and expertly drank all of his semen, even if the torrent would've overwhelmed any other person. Her ladled eyes were focused on the task of swallowing every ounce of chunky ball syrup. 

Sadly for Pyra, his orgasm began to subside, his wave of jizz ebbing to only a few short ropes before cutting off entirely, leaving her stomach filled to the brim with a huge load. Panting and satisfied, the patron slowly pulled his softening cock out of Pyra's throat.

_**SHLIIIIIICK~ POP!** _

The lewd sounds escaped her mouth as she could finally breathe air that wasn't tainted by an unwashed dick, much to Pyra's dismay.

"Ahhh~ Master, look at how well your filthy Aegis slut did~ I swallowed all of your spunk, see? Ahhhhhh!"

Pyra opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out, showcasing that she did indeed swallow every drop of jizz she could, but failed to swallow a few other things. Her tongue, lips, and even the in-between of a few of her teeth were dotted with his pubic hair, sticking to every surface it could with the help of some spit and dick cheese. Some smegma was also found on her tongue and the inside of her cheeks, solidifying that that's all she'll be able to taste for a long while after today. The guy, however, was almost too tired to even address her. He was already sprawled on his back on the other end of the couch, panting heavily at the nirvana he just felt wrapped around his cock. He managed to give a weak thumbs up to her as a reward for a job well done guzzling down his spunk.

With two of her current clients down, she focused her attention on the nasty cock in her hand, picking up speed as she felt his hefty cock start to swell with cum. She held her face so close to the reeking shaft, getting more dick grease and pubes stuck to her face. With pink hearts in her, she looked up to the man, who for the life of him couldn't believe that a handjob could feel better than most sex he's ever had before.

"Mmm! Did you two naughty boys do that just for me? You heard that the Aegis is a hopeless slut for dirty, sweaty smelly cock~? Well, all of those rumors are true~ I love degrading myself on foul, smegma covered cocks the best! The Aegis is the best smegma sucker in all of Alrest! There's nothing I wouldn't do to get at a thick cock's dick cheese~"

As she spoke, she put her money where her mouth was and dragged her tongue across his cock. She scooped up whatever dick cheese her tongue tasted, swishing it in her mouth before swallowing the putrid stuff. She worked her tongue around his head while jacking him off with vigor, using her spit and his precum along with his dick grease to amp up the action. 

The guy couldn't handle it anymore. The teasing in conjunction with her expert coordination on his cock was mind-blowing. This is why he paid top dollar for a night with Pyra. Feeling his will break, he came. 

Pyra was happy to see another client of her cum. She was proud of how far she's come from a meek, secretive prostitute to a full one sex crazy beast. She aimed his dick at her face and opened her mouth, not carrying where his torrent of cum fell. Shot after shot flew out of his dick and landed on her, some of it in her mouth like intended, but most of it missing its mark. Warm jizz fell onto her face and cheeks, adding to the menagerie of liquids that were now caked on her face. A healthy portion of it missed her face entirely and fell onto her massive chest, coating her tits in the pearly white ball batter. Whatever was close enough to her mouth, she happily licked it up with her dexterous tongue, moaning at the pungent taste of this man's semen.

As his orgasm came to a close, she shut her mouth and swallowed the mouthful of cum she collected in one big gulp, once again taking in as much jizz into her stomach as she could manage. She opened her mouth and showed off her success, sticking her tongue out with an "ahhhh~!" and throwing up double peace signs near her head. 

She couldn't revel in her small victory for a long as she heard a gruff voice behind her speak up.

"Good, you're finally done with them. I've been waiting for my turn."

Before she knew it, Pyra was lifted off the ground by two bulky arms. Her back was pressed against a rock hard chest as her legs were held up from under. She felt his hands move upwards to behind her head, effectively immobilizing her in the air. She was forced into a spread-eagle position, exposing her cum filled pussy and ass to anyone in the room who would see it. Pyra shivered at the treatment, loving the feeling of a big, strong man forcing her into such an embarrassing position. 

"Saving up for months to come here was worth it. My wife would never let me do this," he growled.

The "this" in question made itself apparent to Pyra quickly. She felt something fat and warm press against her tight pucker. The slut moaned with lust at just feeling his cock head against her like that. She could tell from how thick his tip was without even looking that this was a fat fucking cock that was about to spear her.

"Yes! Give it to me, daddy~," she teased. "Drop me down on that fat fucking cock of yours. Wreck my shitter with that thing! I'll take it better than your wife ever could!"

He didn't need to be encouraged twice. At the declaration, he did exactly that. He pulled her down, hard and brutally, onto his cock. He didn't let up an inch, digging through her guts with his massive dick until he bottomed out inside of her. Pyra screamed in pure euphoria as she felt her butthole get stretched out around this hunks fat bitch breaker. Drool slid out of her mouth and her eyes crossed from the mind-numbing pleasure. She was already shivering just from having this monster go balls deep in her, and she could tell he wasn't nearly done with her yet.

After adjusting to the pleasure, the man panted while bringing her up, dragging her desperately tight ass pussy across his dick before slamming her back down, just as brutal and hard as the first time.

Pyra couldn't believe it! Just from two thrusts from this man in a Full Nelson, she was brought to the edge of cumming. Her brain wavered as she could feel herself dive deeper and deeper into orgasmic lust.

"AHH! Holy shit!" she yelped with adoration. "Your cock is perfect! It's like it was made to fuck my ass perfectly! You're reaching so deep into my shit hole~! You're gonna make me cum just from fucking my divine asshole! I'm going to make a mess of myself from getting fucked like a common whore! Don't stop on account of me, though! Keep fucking me to your heart's content, baby~ Fill me up with your ass destroying dick!!!"

Her monologue finished as he finally got into the swing of the position, slowly fucking her down into his fat dick. Her resolve shattered, letting loose a harsh orgasm that rocked through her shaking body. 

_"AH! AH! I'M CUMMMMMMING!!!!!!"_

She yelled loudly as she came, her pussy squeezing down on a phantom cock as her liquids shot out of her, squirting her clear juices all over the floor like a fountain. She came a prolific amount, leaving a large, dark puddle to pool under the couple. Her asshole clenched down as she moaned like a bitch, squeezing down on the man's cock like a vice. It wasn't enough to stop him, though. He kept up the steady pace even with her ass squeezing the life out of his fat dick. Pyra was reduced to nothing but a babbling meat dumpster as she was fucked in this stranger's grasp.

**_PLAP PLAP SMACK SMACK PLAP_ **

The lewd sounds of his body crashing into her's filled the room, almost reaching the same level as her mindless moaning and stuttering. Her weighty ass shook tremendously with each impact, clapping and smacking together as she was railed in mid-air by this hunk. Similarly, her tits were a sight to behold as the perky milk reservoirs bounced and shook just as much as her ass cheeks. In this position, her boobs fell farther down her body, partially obscuring her pregnant stomach from view which also bounced and jostled with the anal fucking she endured. Her arms and legs were useless, hanging limply by her side and bouncing in time with the rest of her sultry body. Not to mention her array of condoms adoring her body, each one sloshing around, filled to the brim with some stranger's spunk.

As the man grappling her picked up speed, the redhead's slutty tendencies were amplified. She clenched her teeth down and couldn't wipe a huge, shacky, fucked stupid grin off her face as her brain was fried from the pleasure of taking it up her shithole. Her eyes were crossed too, giving her the full "fucked silly" expression. She couldn't help but moan and squeal out loud as she felt her anal walls get speared by this guy's fat cock. The ring of her asshole was on display, expertly swallowing up his girth each time he slammed her down onto him, his nuts slapping against her already jiggling ass.

Pyra was being worked so hard that she was starting to sweat. And with that sweat came one of Pyra's favorite parts about hardcore marathon fucking like this; the smell. The harsh, fragrant odor trapped within her body hair and all over her unwashed, slutty self started to permeate from her, so extreme that it came off of her as visible steam. Her exposed armpits were soaked with the deplorable stench of weeks of fucking and breeding. Her sweat trailed down her pregnant stomach and to her hairy pussy, which stunk with the smell of dozens of men's cocks. Her ass was the most potent zone of these, mixing her noxious ass hair musk with this man's equally strong cock musk, creating a miasma that drove the Aegis wild with lust as soon as it hit her piggy nose.

_**SNIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFF~!!! **💞💞💞**** _

She panted as she snorted in as much of the stuff as she could, relishing in the idea that she'd been fucked so thoroughly over the past couple of days that she smelled this badly. And apparently, she wasn't the only one to enjoy this.

Shortly after her stench hit her nose, she noticed that the man behind her sped up immensely, fucking her faster than most mining equipment as he plunged her slick, worn ass over his throbbing dick. With as much of a mind as she could muster, Pyra tried to tease her client.

"AH! MMM! You like that, huh? _You like giving anal to a dirty, smelly slut~?_ I can feel how hard that fat cock of yours swelled as soon as my dirty fuckhole started to smell. You must be a Gormotti, huh? You used your strong animal nose to pick up the scent of my reeking shithole. I bet just catching a whiff of my filthy body got you riled up even before you started fucking me as hard as you are! AH FUCK!!! Keep going! Plough my Aegis asshole with your Gormotti dick and make the both of us reek more and more! I promise I'll stain your dick with my scent for you to remember me by~! Just give it to me! Give it to me harder up my ass than you've ever given it to your wife!!!"

This must've struck a chord in the man, who kicked it into overdrive the second she ended her slutty rambling. He rutted into her dirty ass so hard and deep that he slid his cock head against her pregnant womb, which she responded to each and every time with a shout of absolute pleasure. Having her body rocked and manhandled so hard over the past couple of minutes shrouded her mind in an endless sea of orgasmic pleasure. She was constantly leaking at this point, her pussy twitching and spasming with each thrust. Her abused butt took in every inch of him, squeezing and milking his thick Gormotti shaft for all of the cum it could shoot out.

When the time came, he didn't even bother to announce it. He just held her down onto his cock and forced her ass to take it all. They both let out moans of euphoria as he dumped his entire load into her, his balls churning like the hefty cum factories they were. Each cumshot into her ass was nearly audible as he fired rope after fertile rope straight into her ass. Her warm ass was gifted with his scorching hot jizz as it filled her guts to the brim, his climax not slowing down at all before she could feel her stomach start to expand even further past its already pregnant size. Her stomach was pumped full of jizz, giving her belly an even more bloated look. What couldn't fit inside of her inflated guts eventually spilled out around his cock, soaking his legs and eventually dripping down into the puddle of quim that she had been steadily leaking out of her pussy for minutes on end.

Gasping for breath as he came down from his orgasmic high, the big man pulled his cock out of the Aegis's wrecked butthole, letting whatever cum could escape out of her gaping, hairy pucker spill out. 

"Hey, where do you want me to put you?" the Gormotti man asked politely.

"Ah... Ah... Floor... Is fine...~ ** _💗"_** she was able to get out weakly, her pussy still dripping her quim all over.

With that, he gently set her to the floor, laying the slut on her back, panting. She tried to catch her breath, knowing that the next client who bought her for the night could be on her any second. Her intuition was right on the money as she heard soft footsteps on the carpeted floor walk towards her.

"So this is the Aegis, huh?" a feminine voice asked snarkily. "I had heard she's a slut, but she looks even lower than most of the whores I've seen around here."

"I-I dunno..." a meek voice interjected. "I think she looks kind of pretty still."

"Doesn't matter what she looks like!" a third, more bombastic voice cut in. "As long as her holes are as tight as advertised, I'll be getting my money's worth!"

Pyra's glazed eyes looked over and saw three women approaching her. One with an average build and long black hair, another, more petite girl with silver hair, and a third girl with defined ab and limb muscles and a tan almost as dark as Pyra. And all were completely naked as they strode towards her.

While it used to be a closely held secret, it was now public knowledge that a little over half of the female Gormotti population were futanari. And Pyra's mouth drooled as she saw that all three of these women fell into that category, with boners that rivaled and even trivialized most men's cocks. Her heart fluttered as her hand traveled down her body and started pumping fingers into her cunt, unconsciously getting herself off to just the thought of those 3 fat dicks ravaging her.

"Aww~ Look at that cute little cum dump. She's already horny for our futa cocks after such a raw fucking. I don't see why we should deny the slut any longer!" said the first girl. "Mara, you can have her pussy since you covered some of my entry fees. I wanted to have a go at her slutty mouth, anyway. Winona... you can do whatever you want, I guess."

"Sounds fair to me!" said the woman named Mara, kneeling to the floor next to the Aegis's legs. The girl named Winona only gave a slight "Okay..." as the other girl stepped closer and aligned herself over her face.

"I've been waiting to do this ever since I caught wind that the Aegis turned into a living meat dumpster of a Blade. What self-respecting girl wouldn't want a chance at abusing your degenerate, dirty face? You better service me well, slut. I paid top dollar to have my way with you~ Besides, I know you'll love it~" she sneered as she lowered herself down onto Pyra's face, smothering her. She planted her asshole directly over her mouth while resting her heavy balls over her nose and eyes, obscuring her vision with her leather futa cum tanks.

"Now eat my fucking ass, you slut! Sorry I didn't make it absolutely disgusting like I know you'd enjoy. Unlike you, I actually have some dignity and don't think about that stuff 24/7. Besides, why would I want to lower myself just to please some filthy slut?"

As she said this, she ground her tiny, pristine butthole against Pyra's dirty mouth, telling her to get to work. The insults fell right down Pyra's back; she had heard much worse before, and most of the time she completely agreed with them. She didn't let her words stop her as she started licking her client's ass. Her tongue circled around the dark ring as she made it glistening with her drool. She swapped between swirling her tongue around and licking straight across her butthole, switching to better rile the girl sitting on her face up. It came time to where she wanted to take it even further, lapping up her entrance before pushing her tongue forward, getting her first taste of the inside of the dark-haired girl's ass.

"Mmm~ Damn, she's almost worth the price of admission already. She really is a great whore! She can eat ass like there's no tomorrow. Get in on this, Mara!" she motioned for the tanned girl to have some fun herself at the other end of the Aegis's body.

"Can do, Jaxi!" Mara responded in a loud, chipper voice.

"Hey, Aegis! I don't know if you can hear me under there, but I'm gonna stick my cock in you now! Hope you don't mind, but I did pay for you, so...~" she said playfully as she lined up her meaty bitch breaker, not even caring that some other guy's spunk was already leaking out of that hole.

Pyra yelped into Jaxi's asshole as she felt the futa's tip slide against her dripping pussy. Just the head was almost as big as her fist, and she was about to take the full thing inside of her. Mara picked up her legs and draped them over herself, her calves and feet dangling over each shoulder which gave her exclusive access to her cunt.

Wasting no time, Mara grabbed Pyra's deliciously thicc thighs and slammed into her, piercing her cum dumpster of a pussy with one single, strong thrust. Her velvet walls clenched around the fat cock as it mercilessly bore deeper and deeper into her, seemingly endless in its size. The almost ceaseless euphoria ended as the tan girl bottomed out inside of her, her meaty cum tanks slapping against her fat ass while her cock head prodded and poked her cervix, teasing her sensitive womb.

The client didn't just stop at sheathing herself inside of the almighty Aegis. With a grin and a small grunt, she swung her hips back and rammed her dick into the Blade's cock guzzling cunt again. Pyra convulsed with the pleasure of having her pussy stuffed so thoroughly and roughly, and by another girl no less. The futa didn't slow down the intensity as she fell into the rhythm of fucking the Aegis raw.

"Yeeeeesh!!!" Pyra groaned into her patron's asshole, the sentiment muffled by her ass and slurred by cock stupidity. "Gormotti have the best _diiiiickshhh_ ~! Don't shhtop fucking my pregnant pussy until you fill it with as much hot jizz as you can!!! Show the Aegis just how good a cock can be and how she's nothing but a shtupid cum dumpster to service fat fucking cocksshhh!"

"Sheesh!" complained Jaxi. "She won't shut up. While she's running off her useless fucking mouth, she isn't eating my ass! Hello! Earth to the Aegis slut? You still have an asshole to eat out!"

To grab her attention back, she lifted her hips just a little and sat her but back down on the Aegis's face with a soft _pomf._ Her healthy ass shook around Pyra's face as she forced her pucker even closer to her mouth. A side effect of this was that her smooth nutsack also rose and fell, landing back on her nose.

This drew her back, returning her tongue back into Jaxi's anus while the girl rode her face. While it was much tougher to focus with a rock hard futa railing her squirting, stretch out dick sleeve of a pussy, she tried her best to give the girl on her face an amazing rimjob. She drilled her tongue in as far as she could push it into her, hitting all of her sweet spots as her ass shook over her face. And try as she might to overcome her dirty, whorish tendencies, she couldn't help but try to catch a whiff of those perfect nuts slapping against her face. Despite what Jaxi about her perfectly clean balls, the expert could still sniff an undeniable scent of hot nut musk as they slapped into her piggy nose.

Mara for her part didn't give in an inch. Her incredible stamina led her to pound the Aegis's pussy hard and relentlessly without fail for minutes on end. Her pussy crushing cock didn't falter as she consistently slid in and out of the whore's slick, warm walls. She started to shimmer with sweat along her forehead and abs while working her cock. The force of her thrusts transferred to the slut, causing her entire thicc lower half to shake and jiggle as she was pumped full of cock over and over again.

Mara was astonished at how a pussy could feel so amazing. From how tight and wet and warm this dirty little slut was after hours of fucking to little things like how her pussy hair brushed against her shaft and nuts each time she pulled out, giving her a uniquely enjoyable sensation as she piston fucked the girl. It all culminated in the best sex the built girl had ever had.

"Holy shit, Jaxi~! This girl is insane! She can take even my cock like a champ! How the hell did we never try her out before? We need to come back here every weekend! I need to have this girl all to myself! Make her my personal cum slut and have her raise my kids so they can fuck her too!"

"Mmm! Please calm down," Jaxi said, moaning. "You're letting your dick do the talking again. We'll buy her again some other time. There are plenty of other whores-Ah!-in this district we can set our sights on."

But truth be told, Jaxi could see exactly where her friend was coming from. In the short time she had had with the Aegis, she had already grown attached to how divine she was at all things sex. From the way her friend was ravaging her pussy, she knew that they had a special little slut on their hands, and she intended to use her as much as she could.

Without a word of warning, Jaxi pushed off of the Blade slut's face, her tongue leaving her asshole with a small _pop._ Quickly, she planted her legs on each side of her head in a similarly oriented position, only this time instead of aiming her ass at the girl's mouth, it was her throbbing, leaking, hefty cock that was going for her throat.

"Now it's time to really see what that mouth can do~," she said with a devious grin.

In a flash, her hips went from above Pyra's head to pressed against her face. Pyra could barely call in surprise as she felt her gullet stretched hard around the futa bitch breaker. She gargled and gagged and choked ass the thing impaled her, bulging her throat around her collar as she was forced to take it all. Soon, her spasming cock pipe managed to get some air and she was able to start the task of sucking the futa dick for all it was worth. Jaxi was surprised at how quickly the bitch adjust to her thick shaft forcing itself into her mouth, so as a reward to her, she didn't hesitate in learning down and fucking her face, using the harsh angle to dig her cock deep into the Aegis's delectable throat pussy, moaning as the warm passageway enveloped her tender cock. All the while her flawless nuts slammed into the whore's chin as her face was humped and pumped.

The three girls were going at it so hard that they failed to notice another, smaller girl approach the heap of depraved sex until she was already on them, straddling the stomach of the Aegis so her face lined up with her massive, heaving chest.

'Um... Hello, Pyra..." Winona said shyly. "I know you don't know me, b-but I read about you. You're supposed to be the Aegis, right? The Blade of Adam come to save humanity? I just wanted to tell you that I don't care if you're some god or a prostitute. You're the all-powerful Aegis who deserves at least a little worship. S-so that's what I'll do, I guess... I hope you don't mind."

Pyra did faintly hear this, but her cum addled brain wrote it off as something that wasn't immediately related to sex, so she ignored it and focused her attention on the cocks jamming her tight holes full. It was only when she felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through her core did she pay mind to the lithe girl straddling her.

Winona reached down and grabbed a handful of Pyra's sloshing, milky titties. She was astounded that boobs could even feel so soft yet so perk. She sunk her fingers deep into the titflesh, massaging her boobs like an amateur but with enough drive behind the movements to drive the cow slut wild. And the size was simply mind-blowing to the fair-haired girl. She could lean down and wrap both of her arms around the milk tanks and hug them just as well as a person, feeling the warmth of her chest flow into her as she tried to stimulate her tits as much as she could.

It only took a few moments of this treatment for Pyra's tits to start leaking. Winona watched with wavering eyes as creamy white milk flowed from the Blade's nipples and coated her chest. She absentmindedly brought her face forward, her resolve to make the Aegis feel worshiped driving her.

Like a baby, Winona latched her mouth around one of her leaking nipples, drawing a moan from Pyra around the cock throat fucking her. She moved her tongue around the piercing and lapped up whatever warm cream she could, reveling in the taste of the Aegis's milk. Her other nipple was soon given similar treatment from her hand, which pinched and teased and glided over the fat nub.

"Mmm! This divine body deserves worship!" Winona moaned, moving her milk covered face from one tit to the other and repeating the process of drinking her godly cream. Her voice was slightly muffled as she tried to do her job properly. "If no one else will recognize that, then I will! I'll treat your body like the holy temple it was made to be! I'll give up everything and be by your side 24/7 to make sure you're worshiped like the god you are! Every disgusting and dirty part of your body will be cleaned by me, I promise~!"

Her pleas quickly turned desperate as she ravenously sucked on Pyra's fat milk jugs, her eyes wild with delusion as she filled her body with as much Aegis milk as she could hold. Panting from the exertion of sucking Pyra's massive, leaking titties, Winona moved on, dragging her body up to meet with another place that was sensitive to the Blade.

Pyra no longer thought, period. She could possibly handle the intense face fucking and brutal breeding at the same time, but having this tiny third girl feel up her tits and worship them like no one else ever had before was something that sent her reeling in pleasure. Both holes that were eagerly taking cocks clenched up around the shafts as she felt milk spray out of them. Winona's loving hands made her engorged jugs melt as she knew just where to touch her. And the praise heaped onto her that she can barely hear from beneath Jaxi's jiggling ass was sweet if a bit naive. The Crimson Hearth would never let someone have full-time access to their best asset, which was a shame for the both of them, especially since Winona made it apparent she would worship _every_ part of her body.

Fearlessly, Winona lined her head up to Pyra's exposed armpit and dove in, planting her face in the Aegis's hairy, sweaty, disgusting erogenous zone. Her tongue was out of her mouth in a flash, pressing it against whatever skin she could touch while most of it dragged against her noxious armpit hair. She didn't mind at all though, steeling herself to make sure that her love was properly clean. She licked what she could while her underarm hair tickled her face and nose, drowning out her other senses and seeking to ruin her brain into becoming addicted to the stench like Pyra was. Try as she might keep her mind, she felt dizzy from how thoroughly the musk of unwashed sex pierced through her as she lapped up all the sweat and skin and hair that she could.

By the time the smaller girl was confident her dirty armpit was completely clean, she was panting and huffing in the fumes of it by the mouthfuls. She never considered herself a depraved girl until now, but getting a taste of the Aegis's cum stained armpits made her reconsider just how disgusting she was. With dark red hairs sticking to most of her face and dotting her lips, she moved over to the other one, restarting the process of cleaning the woman she had idolized for so long. 

Unconsciously, she started to buck her naked hips forward, planting her own futa cock right in the meaty, sweaty, milk drenched canyon that was Pyra's tits. She turned the mountain of flesh into her own personal pussy as she squeezed her legs together around her mounds to make it a more fuckable hole. That made the grand total of cocks that Pyra was taking concurrently 3, which was a number that they could all be satisfied with right now.

The Aegis, in all of her infinitely slutty wisdom, could feel it coming close to an end for all three of the ladies. Mara's consistent pounding only got faster and faster as her massive futa dick throbbed inside of her, begging to release her seed inside of her dirty pussy. Her swinging, churning balls were working overtime to prepare for the inevitable flood of cum as she rammed further and harder with each thrust. Jaxi continued showing no mercy as she haughtily used her face as a fuck hole, battering her shaft and nuts into her face with no regard for her comfort. She stretched her flexible throat out with her cock, trying to see if she could choke the bitch with her rapidly swelling cock. She couldn't help but admit that this whore knew how to drive a girl wild. And Winona, who was already a lightweight when it came to sexual stuff like this, was overrun by the dual stimulation of her soft, wet tits and her stinking, sex coated pits. Her comparatively smaller dick was leaking cock milk moments after it slid in between Pyra's cleavage and threatening to blow its load after only a minute or two of the titfuck.

"Oh my goooosh~! Her mouth feels so fucking gooood~!" praised Jaxi, shaking her hips as fast as her body will allow for. "We need to save up again and buy this whore some other time! The way she takes cock like a deranged fuck slut is the beeeest~!!!"

"I'm right there with ya, Jax!" screamed Mara, who's soul felt like it was getting sucked out of her cock and into the Aegis's greedy, twitching pussy. "Hell, I'll spot you both the full price if it means I get to fuck this meat hole more! She's the best lay I've ever fucking had!!!"

Winona for her part couldn't really cry out like the other two who were also close to cumming. Her mind had deteriorated far past the point of spoken words and was instead solely focused on making sure the Aegis's holy body was sparkling clean with her mouth while hypocritically threatening to cake her tits in her spunk.

The three futas wordlessly coordinated their climaxes. each letting loose into their respective fuck holes. Jaxi couldn't help but go cross-eyed as her dick as vacuum sucked by the redhead's pinned down face, impressed that even from such a disadvantaged position that she could take cock like she was in control. Her balls shook as she planted her hips against her face, digging her cock into her guts and spraying her walls with jizz. All the while her throat swallowed and massaged her fat meat like she was getting milked of her nut butter. The muscular girl at the other end had a similar experience. She grunted with bliss as she felt her nut churn and flow with what felt like liters of jizz for the prostitute. With one last thrust that could shatter brick into her fuck-worn pussy, Mara came hard into her, shoving her cock so far deep that it kissed the entrance to the girl's pregnant womb. Her load blasted against her cervix and filled her pussy quickly. Her twitching cock was drenched in her own cum as it soon overflowed out of her pussy and onto both of their hips. This didn't stop Mara from continuing her climax, pumping what seemed like a never-ending flow of fertile jizz into her. Winona by comparison to the other two was slightly pathetic. She moaned into her muse's disgusting, hairy armpits as she came into her mashed together tits. It was a short, underwhelming orgasm in contrast to her friends, but she still spewed a healthy amount of jizz into her tit pussy, some of it gushing out from the cracks where they were mashed together and soaking them with cum almost as much as they were soaked in her own leaking milk.

After the combined orgasms of all four of them, the three girls on top detached themselves from the whore on the ground, each pulling their cum stained cock out with a slick pop. They sat down near the whore, all of them sweating, panting, and mindblown. 

"Heh, I think Winona found her true love," Jaxi teased, looking over to the dazed girl next to her whose face was plastered with armpit sweat and hair. Winona at least had half a mind to look a bit embarrassed at her depraved state, but that didn't stop her from trying to lick up whatever armpit hair she could into her mouth when no one was looking.

"I don't blame her," agreed Mara. Her dick was still semi-hard and she took this resting time to jerk herself off, trying to cum for the second time in a row. "Fuck, man. I'd love to go again, but I know when to share. And it looks like other people here want a piece of her."

Mara motioned around the room, indicating to the people that were starting to get antsy for their turn with the Aegis they paid so much money for. Some of them hadn't had a chance with her all night, and they were raring to go to see just what the fuss is about for the "Greatest Pussy in all of Alrest."

* * *

It's been 3 hours since her first fling with the 3 futa girls and well into the night. If Pyra wanted a break from all of the festivities, which was the last thing on her mind, she would've been given no reprieve from the gaggle of horny men and women looking to get their money's worth on her.

That was how she found herself where she was now. 

On the large, satin bed that sat in the room, taking a cock in each hole.

An Ardainian big wig fucking her mouth, some no named Gormotti under her fucking her pussy, and Mara back for round too reaming her asshole. She had been in this for the better part of an hour, the patrons agreeing that this would be the most efficient way for people to pump and dump into her. Nameless cocks cycled in and out of her like clockwork, not even giving her a chance to breathe fresh air as another cock plugged up her mouth pussy within seconds, her nose forced to take in the stench of a new dick. The same went for her two other holes, her ass now a constantly gaping maw that gushed cum from the dozens of creampies she'd received that night. Her shaking butt was red and sore from the constant slamming into her, but she loved the pain all the same. Her pussy was in an identical state, always letting jizz drip out of her if it wasn't stopped by a fat cock. She tried her best to keep her body tight to satisfy all of these dicks, but even the legendary Aegis had her limits after hours of constant pounding. 

Even with the increased workflow, some wanted satisfaction immediately. They stood by her face and grabbed her hands so she'd get the idea to jack them off while all of her holes were getting destroyed. She tried her best to focus on them, but her mind would usually wander to the dicks violating her fuck holes. All it took was a few well-placed cock slaps across her cheeks to remind her that she had more customers to satisfy, who would usually cum right on her face, adding to the degenerate liquid face mask she wore perpetually now.

Even then some of the more ravenous patrons couldn't wait, so they took to just rubbing their dicks on whatever part of her body that was exposed to them. Some went for her feet, ruining her soles by drenching them in sticky cum. The more daring went for her armpits, letting the hair envelop their shaft and coating the fuck hole with even more cum and cock musk by the end.

Pyra tried her hardest to stay at least a bit lucid after hours of fucking, but it became a herculean task the more and more dicks ended up cumming inside of her. Her tummy was filled to the brim with cum, her ass was leaking it by the ounce, and her pussy was well beyond the point of impregnation if she wasn't stuffed with a kid already. Hours of this would've broken a lesser girl, but the Aegis was tougher than that, even if the carnal sex was getting to her.

She moaned around the cock in her mouth, huffing its musk and licking the guy's balls as she was double penetrated on the other end. She could feel both cock inside of her turning her insides to mush. At a certain angle, she could even feel them press against each other inside of her guts like they were frotting inside of a slutty meat onahole. The concept of singular orgasms were far gone by this point. Her pussy leaked fem cum just as much as spunk nonstop. It was frying her mind just how much pleasure she was deriving from it.

Her entire body shook and swayed with each thrust from her benefactors. They started this position with a vague semblance of coordination, but it soon became a free for all, every dick slamming into her at their own speed and tempo. Her ass shook obscenely with each pump into her shit hole. Her thighs and lewd pregnant stomach swayed as her fuck hole of a pussy was stuffed. Her massive titties wobbled and jerked about as her hair was grabbed and her face was dicked down like a sex toy. And to make her tits feel even better, the lucky man under her reached up and started sucking her breasts, drinking down the spewing milk like so many other patrons had that night, causing the Aegis to go numb with the pleasure in her tits.

And the smell...~ After being worked for so long, her sweaty, cum drenched body starts to reek. It puffed off of her in clouds of steam as she took one dick after the other. That didn't even mention the smell of the other unwashed dicks that attended the gathering tonight, of which there were a couple. She eagerly asked them to fuck her face first, letting the putrid cocks dirty her face and mouth and cake more dick cheese onto her runny face.

'This is it,' some vacant part of herself thought in the recesses of her cum annihilated mind. 'After these guys nut in me, I'll pass out~!!! I can't take all of these wonderful cocks anymore~ It's too much for my slutty body to handle! They'll just have to use my unconscious body like their sex playground while I'm knocked out~ I hope they aren't too rough with me when they have free reign to do whatever they want to my stupid, whore body~!'

She could feel it, all of those cocks inside of her and brushing against her about to blow their loads and corrupt her with their seed. She was eagerly anticipating it, begging the Architect above that the moment would come quicker when a booming shout interrupted the group.

"EVERYONE!!! BY COMMAND OF THE SPECIAL INQUISITOR OF MOR ARDAIN, STEP AWAY FROM THE AEGIS AND PROCEED OUT OF THE BUILDING IMMEDIATELY!"

This loud, female voice pierced through the veil of sex drenched moans and slaps like a hot knife through butter. No one defied it as they pulled out and off of Pyra and left the girl dissatisfied and dripping cum from all of her holes. They gathered their belongings and left the room in a hurry. 

Pyra looked up from her prone position as the door slammed shut, signaling that all of her customers had left. While she was saddened by the lack of cocks currently, somewhere in the pit of her stomach she knew she wasn't done for the night. With hazy eyes she saw two female figures; one sharply dressed in a military uniform and the other sleekly dressed in long garments and emblazoned with blue fire.

"H-hey Morag...~ Brighid...~" she cooed meekly, grinning stupidly at the duo who always tried to thwart her team.

"So, this is where you've been, Aegis?" Morag asked, her accent thick but undeniably disappointed at the state of the Blade she used to consider her equal adversary. "Life gets you down, so you coup yourself up in a sex dump and take cocks as you please?"

"Yeah...~ It's great~," she said stupidly, rolling on her back and presenting her body to the pair. Her raw, dribbling tits, her dripping pussy, and gaping ass were on full display and Pyra was unabashedly proud to show them off. "Wanna see what everyone gets so excited about?"

Brighid broke her silence and chuckled, a mix of humor and knowing mixed in with the harsh laugh at the Aegis's expense.

"You're just lucky we haven't come to arrest you for your past treason against the Empire, Aegis. Once we recently caught wind of your activity here in this wretched place, Morag was in a charitable mood and decided that all charges can be dropped from your name."

The expression on her face grew more serious as the two of them walked closer to the girl laying on the ground.

"If, and only if, you become the Special Inquisitor's personal sex slave."

Pyra's heart skipped a beat. Her whole world was thrown for a loop as she heard those words. 'They were too outrageous to be real,' she thought to herself in a rare moment of clarity.

But her reality was confirmed as Brighid leaned down and grabbed her hair, pulling her up forcibly and placing her on her knees eye level with their hips side by side. And the sight she was treated to shook her more than she thought it would.

Jutting from the waist of Morag's pants and slipping out from Brighid's dress were two massive futa dicks. The biggest dicks Pyra had ever seen, no exceptions. They stood a foot and a half long each, both throbbing eagerly in front of her. She could hold back just by looking at those towering pillars of futa cock; her pussy clenched and she squirted right then and there.

"Aww. Poor thing looks stunned to see that we're so big~" Brighid chided. "Time to show her how well we work as a team. And she better swallow it all too~"

And in the scariest move of the night, both futas grabbed their cocks and aimed it at her mouth at once, making it clear what their intentions were.

Before Pyra could get any form of protest out of her mouth, Morag grabbed her head and pushed her forward without a grain of mercy in her strong, forceful movements. Pyra's mouth was forced open by the girth of two of the biggest fuck sticks she'd ever seen at once, her cheeks bulging out obscenely as they passed her mouth and fought for access to her throat. She sputtered and gagged as the cock heads were forced to stop at her entrance, the two dicks clearly not able to fit into such a tight hole. This rejection only served as a challenge to the powerful women, who intended on taking the Aegis home as their own personal trophy.

Brighid's hand joined Morag's on the back of the Aegis's head, getting another handful of red hair as in one motion, they pulled her head forward, driving their dicks into her throat pussy no matter what.

_**GLUUUUURK!!! SPLUUUURT! GASP! GLUUUURK~!** _

Pyra's throat made a cacophony of the lewdest sound it had ever made. Her stretch out throat was visible from the outside, clearly fitting two monster dicks down her gullet with her bulging throat. The two cocks collided together inside her mouth more and more and her face was dragged across the mammoth fuck pillars. Her spitty face lubed them up as she went, slightly making the effort of taking both of them inside of her easier.

In no time flat, both cocks were lodged deep inside of her throat, threatening to mash up her guts at how grotesquely huge they were. In perfect synchronicity, the Inquisitor and her Blade rocked their hips back and force, forming the basis of their first brutal throat fucking from their new sex slave. As one unit, their futa members pummeled her face, both of their hefty nut sacks _plapping_ against her throat and chin as her airways were cut off by the thick spires of cock.

Pyra's mind short-circuited, both from the lack of oxygen suddenly reaching her body and the wanton joy of having such massive futa bitch breakers to service. Her pussy was in a near-constant state of squirting while those things drilled into her mouth pussy, threatening to shape it to their monster cocks permanently.

While the carnage went on for only a few minutes, it felt like hours to the poor slut, who enjoyed every second of having her face ravaged by the things. She did her best to pleasure them, licking where she could between the two and keeping her throat tight, although there wasn't much of a problem with that. The collar around her neck ensured that her face pussy would remain tight for them, even if it was straining and near snapping off around her.

She could feel it in both their throbbing shafts and their churning balls that were bruising her neck. The two sex goddesses above her were about to cum and fill her with their first creampie for her. If she knew just how many more she would get after this, would she have felt even better about taking the cumshots down her throat?

Reaching their tipping points at the same time, the pair used the leverage on her head and slammed her down hard one last time, the lewd sound of her throat convulsing around their twin dicks filled the room as they freely moaned out. Their climaxes rushed through them like a wave, the full realization that this would be their routine every day hitting them even harder. They came far more and far harder than any client Pyra had ever had. Thick, powerful rivers of warm spunk flooded out of their cocks and into her already full stomach. They held her head down as her throat was used as fuck funnel for their cum to shoot straight into her stomach. It got to the point where their near gallons of jizz bloated her already pregnant stomach, making her look much further along in her pregnancy than she already was. Even then, the cum still kept flowing into her. She couldn't handle the sheer volume of it all and eventually felt it rise back up her throat. In a rare display of unprofessionalism as a prostitute, Pyra coughed around the dicks, spewing cum out of her mouth and nose as she violently sucked in as much air as she could. 

Morag and Brighid glared down at the slut, unhappy with her sudden refusal to take all of their jizz. They looked at each other knowingly, already having a plan in case the bitch couldn't follow one simple order.

Pyra looked up at her two new mistresses after calming down from her coughing fit, feeling their warm jizz slide down her face and onto her chin and tits. What she saw was two half-hard cocks aiming at her open mouth.

"We figured you wouldn't be able to handle us at first," Morag commented sternly "So this punishment will be tame in comparison to what we may do to you later. Make sure you take all of this, you filthy whore."

And with that, they relaxed their bladders and felt relieved as a stream of piss flowed from both of their cock heads. It splashed against Pyra's tongue, surprising the slut before reminding her she had to get this right for her new masters. She opened her sore mouth as wide as she could and tried to hold as much of the clear liquid as she could in her mouth. It pooled against her cum, filling her fuck hole with a deluge of warm piss from both of their fat cocks. Some inevitably splashed onto her face, adding to the bouquet of nastiness that was perpetually dripping off of her chin. The two above her sighed, finally content that they had found the perfect piss toilet they could empty themselves into anytime and anywhere.

Sadly, their piss wasn't as copious as their cum, so the stream petered out to a drip before it stopped completely. Pyra hurriedly tried to catch every single drop in her open mouth before falling on her butt limp and dazed from the harsh treatment. She closed her mouth and worked on swallowing the pool of piss in her mouth, taking it down her used throat one gulp at a time. At last, she breathed a breath of relief as she opened her mouth and proudly showed that every last drop was in her bloated stomach. After confirming that her masters were indeed content with this with a slight nod of Morag's head, she passed out, tired and fuck drunk and beyond excited for her new life.

"Pssh. I hope she doesn't do that every time we piss in her," sneered Morag, slipping her cock back into her pants. "We'll have to train her to stay conscious if we even want to think about those 24 hour fuck marathon we've talked" about."

"Of course, ma'am," agreed Brighid. "I see a lot of potential in her, despite how hopelessly disgusting she is.

With a nod from Morag, the Blade picked up the Aegis's ruined, naked body bridal style and carried her to the front desk of the establishment. The owners of the Crimson Heart, having been on the edge of their seat the whole time from the unannounced raid by the Special Inquisitor, tried to protest the woman taking their best asset. A simple flick of her rapier against one of their necks silenced them immediately, the threat perfectly clear to the trembling man on the end of her weapon. Although she did leave a hefty sum of money on their desk as a reimbursement.

As Brighid carried Pyra out of the place she came to call home against her warm body, Pyra faintly fantasized about all of the things her two new mistresses were going to do to her, not once thinking about Rex, the boy she supposedly did all of this for in the first place. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeeeeeez. I'm finally done with this monster. "I'll just write depraved smut without plot," I said. "It'll be easy to just write what I think. In and out."
> 
> I can't tell if I had fun writing this one or not, lol. It's haunted me for a good bit now. I also can't tell if any of it is good since I've been thinking about it too much. So if you don't like this type of content, please let me know. Or if you do like this content, also let me know that! I am an oracle and I must know all.
> 
> I have a lot on my plate in terms of what I want to write next, though. A commission, some requests, and a few of my own ideas I'd like to finally put finger to keyboard.
> 
> For updates on when I'm done writing one of these pieces, plus info on how to commission me for works you'd want to see, I have a Twitter where I write more stream of consciousness nonsense, but within a strict character limit. https://twitter.com/EulaAO3
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading and getting this far! I really appreciate the support. Hope you all stay safe and have a good one!


End file.
